1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of slide fasteners, and more particularly to a slide fastener chain including a pair of fastener stringers of a continuous length.
2. Prior Art
In the manufacture of slide fasteners, it has been a common practice to cut or sever a slide fastener chain to slide fastener lengths by a special cutting device such as scissors or punch.